With you
by Sano
Summary: The story after 'Thoughts'. After 3 years, Hiei comes back. Can he correct a mistake he made in the past? LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

With you

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it. This is a continuation of "Thoughts" My previous POV fics.

*^^*

Brown leaves fell all around. Autumn.

Kurama sighed. He decided to go to the park after school. Maybe the cool autumn air could calm his nerves and maybe, clear his mind. 

He still couldn't forget the night, the night when he confessed his love to Hiei and received rejection.

Why? That one word circled around his head. Why didn't Hiei answer him? Why did he feel so messed up? Why did he love that short, rude, rotten-tempered fire demon?

Why?

Why?

He sighed again. No use in mourning about a lost love. Hiei didn't love him, they're relationship is only based on friendship. And that one's ruined too.

He took out his algebra book. Might as well finish some homework while he had free time. After ten minutes he was still staring at the same problem. 

With a sigh, he closed his book. His brain was just too filled with Hiei. He didn't know why he said it; it just kind of popped out on its own accord.

When he woke up that night, he just saw Hiei. The small fire demon was reaching out for him. Or maybe it was just his imagination? He didn't know.

But why did Hiei come to his room that night? Earlier that night, he had the feeling that he was being watched. That's why he came to his window, to check if anyone was there.

He felt a familiar pang of youki and stood up abruptly, his schoolbooks falling in a haphazard mess on the grass. _Hiei! _His mind screamed. That ki signature was Hiei's!! The ki signature disappeared just as quickly it had come.

His eyes skimmed over the park. Searching for a dark-clad koorime, then it hit him. Hiei wouldn't let ningens see him; he watches them from trees!

Emerald eyes searched the trees that surrounded him. He searched the tree to his left…to his right…the other one's…there! 

The youko saw a pair of crimson eyes, pointed straight at him. Hiei finally noticed that he was found out and his eyes widened slightly, surprise written all over them. The two demons stared at each other, each daring the other to move.

Kurama stood stock-still, excitement running through his body. Does Hiei want to come back? He wasn't sure. But his heart was fluttering with hope and he wasn't sure what to do.

*^^*

_Shimatta…_Hiei thought as he saw Kurama stare straight at the tree he was sitting on, or him. His pulse was racing as their gazes locked. Then everything seemed to disappear, they were the only two people in this oblivion. They're paradise.

He heard a twig snap, probably by one of those stupid ningens. And everything came back. Kurama seemed to hear it too because both of them broke they're gaze. Hiei put on the impassive mask he always wore and without another glance at the most beautiful creature he ever met; he flitted away from the park, towards a place where he could set up a portal to the Makai.

The fire demon was breathing heavily when he reached a suitable place. He scowled. How could he be out of breath? He's trained to do that. He ran miles without even breaking into a sweat. _Face it Hiei. You love that clever, annoying and stupid fox. _

He opened his Jagan and formed a gate to the Makai. A portal opened and he stepped through it. _Maybe, someday fox…I will comeback for you. I only wish that that day you will still love me…Sayonara, Kitsune. _With one last look were his beloved lived, he stepped through the gate and into his home. Closing the portal.

*^^*

Please review!!


	2. Making decisions

With you

Part 2: Making decisions

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: This fic is yaoi. So if you don't like that, stay away from this fic.

*^^*

3 years...

Hiei stared out the window in his bedroom. 3 years of never seeing Kurama, the youko that had captured his heart and soul. Ever since he left the Ningenkai, he had been training in Mukuro's palace. Keeping himself preoccupied.

A day never went by without Hiei obsessing over the fox. What would have happened if he had never left Kurama that night? 

He sighed as he gazed up at the sky. He should be seeing stars but the fog was so thick that it blocked any view of the bright stars. 

The fire demon wondered briefly if Kurama was gazing up at the sky too. Thinking of him. But it had been too long. The fox may have already found someone. His heart clenched at the thought. He deserved it. The fox was offering him love, love that he'd been longing for ever since he was casted away from the floating island of the Koorime.

He stood up from his seat on the window and walked over to the rarely used full length mirror that Mukuro insisted on placing in the room. His crimson eyes stared at his reflection in the mirror.

For the past three years his body had changed. His facial features grew sharper, more mature, but innocence still showed through. His hair had grown longer, reaching to his shoulders. And he was no longer the shrimp Kuwabara always called him. As he stared at himself he must say that he was as tall as the body of Minamino Shuuichi. 

_Back to Kurama again. He smiled faintly. __And I've grown softer too. He still kept his face impassive, but he wasn't as rotten-tempered as before as the kitsune called him._

His eyes landed on a white scarf that was hanging on the mirror's leg. He took it and stared at the clear stitch marks. He remembered when this same scarf got torn on one of their missions and Kurama offered to fix it for him even if he had lots of other scarfs. But this one, he rubbed the soft material along his cheek, was the scarf he treasured the most. He would never let any of the servants wash it except him.

He met eyes with his reflection. Was it time to go back? Was Kurama still waiting in the Ningenkai for him?

With a sigh, he lay down on the large bed and closed his eyes. Hoping that he would dream about a certain kitsune and hopefully come to a decision if it was time to go back.

*^^*

Please review!!


	3. Thinking of you

With you

Part 3: Thinking of you (Hey! That was a title for one of my previous fics!)

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: I'm really enjoy writing this fic, its been long since I wrote any sap and drama. Too much action and conflicts, but that fic is still my fave. *Grins* Hope you like it minna-san! On with the fic!

*^^*

The stars were so beautiful...

Kurama hugged his knees to his chest. A dull ache in his chest. Hiei hadn't come back yet. He last saw the fire demon 3 years ago.

3 years...

How could this have happened? He couldn't understand it. He told himself that life would go on. He kept telling himself that for the last three years, though his body had moved on. His heart hadn't. He was still madly in love. With a rotten-tempered fire demon named Hiei.

His eyes landed on a picture frame on his desk. It was the image of his mother. Her face frozen in a smiling mask. 

The kitsune could feel the tears prickling behind his eyelids.

She died. Two years ago. In a car accident which killed not only her, but his step-father as well. Shuuichi managed to survive the accident and was now living with his aunt not far from his apartment.

A knock on the door jolted him out of his reverie.

"Come in."

The door opened and a pretty brown head poked in. 

"Dinners ready." Maya, his fiancee, said cheerfully. 

"I'm sorry, Maya. But I'm really not that hungry." Kurama answered. 

A crease formed in Maya's forehead. "Are you sure your well? I could bring you some soup if-"

"No, I'm fine really." Kurama cut in.

"Okay...But if you need anything. Just call me okay?" Maya said. Kurama nodded at her and she closed the door.

He sighed wearily. _It sounds so ironic, doesn't it? The youko thought. Here he was, still nursing a broken-heart. At the same time having a fiancee that was supposed to forget about him when he was ten. When he first met Hiei. _

It was such a coincidence when he met Maya again a week after Shiori died. Kurama could still feel the warmth and friendliness the girl had around her. And he decided that day to move on. To forget about Hiei and move on with his ningen life. He was a jerk, asking for marriage from a dear friend even if he was still hung up with someone.

_But you still haven't moved on, haven't you? A voice mocked inside. __You still haven't moved on. Your really pathetic! Your a thousand-year old youko! You could make anyone fall on their knees, begging for you to ackonwledge them. _

"No that's not true." He whispered to no one in particular.

_But it's true isn't it? Forget about that bastard! He doesn't know what he's missing, Forget about that arrogant, insensitive and unwanted koorime! You could do better! The voice mocked._

"Stop it!" He whispered forcefully, "I don't want this pain anymore...Just go away!!"

The voice stopped and Kurama sagged against the window's frame. He let go of one of his knees and let it dangle above the floor. He could clearly remember that Hiei always sat on his window in this position.

_Hiei..._

_Please..._

_Please come back..._

_Please come back..._

_I can't bear this pain anymore..._

_I love you so much..._

*^^*

Bwahahahahaha!!! I love writing this story sooooo much! I love making them suffer. Someone asked me if I was a Macisist. Correct my spelling if I'm wrong, it means that I like to make someone feel pain. I'm not, I only like to torture Kitsune-chan and Chibi-chan. 

Please review!!__


	4. Facing your fears

With you

Part 4: Facing you fears

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: You guys know the drill. This is yaoi as in boyxboy love. Don't hate me for it. 

*^^*

He had come to decision.

Hiei stood outside Mukuro's office, waiting. After an hour of mooning on his window last night, he had finally come to the decision to face his fears.

Go back to the Ningenkai to see if Kurama was still waiting for him.

He sighed impatiently even though his stomach felt like it was going through one of Mukuro's twirly escape routes. He closed his eyes, a mental image forming in his mind. And he couldn't help but smile a little.

Emerald eyes that captured his heart and soul...A smile that could melt even the coldest heart in all of the three worlds...Hair as red as a brilliant red rose...The human disguise of Kurama as Minamino Shuuichi…

The image changed. This time it was flowing silver hair as smooth as the finest silk...golden eyes carved into a porcelain face...Youko Kurama…

The door opened and startled Hiei out of his daydream. A blue youkai hurriedly went out the door and Hiei stepped inside and the door closed behind him.

Mukuro looked up from her desk and looked surprised to see her heir, who rarely went to her office except on missions and for training. She crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "What brings you here, Hiei?" She asked.

*^^*

"C'mon! Hurry up, Shuuichi!!" Maya shouted over her shoulder as she stepped into the line for the Roller coaster.

Kurama smiled and walked a little faster to catch up with her. 

They decided to take a break from work and went to the amusement park for some goofy fun. Kurama chuckled in amusement as Maya started to jump up and down as they got nearer to the front of the line.

"Um, Maya-chan. Do you think maybe I could skip this ride?" Kurama asked. His green-eyes rose and took in the ride's twisting rails. He could feel his stomach turn just by looking at it. He was never a fan of twisting rides and he often avoided curving trails when he was in his Youko form.

Maya's smile al little of his gleam and Kurama felt a twinge of guilt for hurting his fiancée and best friend. _Best friend…_His mind echoed. His thoughts turning to a short figure with blood crimson-eyes. 

He shook his beautiful head. He was supposed to forget about Hiei. That's why they went to this amusement park.

"But if you really want to I could go, if you'd like?" Kurama hurried. Maya's smile brightened again and she tugged at the fox's hand. "C'mon!" She exclaimed as they bought the tickets and went through the gates. 

Kurama stared as a group of people screamed when they went through one of the loops. The youko felt his stomach turn. The ride came to a stop in front of them and all the people filed out, laughing along the way.

Maya giggled at his slightly green face and pulled him to one of the seats. "Well, Shuu-chan. It's time to face your fears." 

*^^*

Bwahahahahahaha!!!! This is another piece of crap!! I had to make Kurama be afraid of something so I put in one of mine. I hate twirly rides. It makes me nauseous. 

Please review!!


	5. Coming back for you

With you

Part 5: Coming back for you

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Yaoi of course ^_^

*^^*

Hiei stood on a tree outside Kurama's apartment. Nervously biting his lip in an effort not to run away. He had gathered information on where Kurama lived now before going to the Ningenkai, but he didn't stick around much after hearing where the fox lived. 

A strong wind picked up and his black jacket fluttered around him. He pulled the soft fabric tighter around his body. Could he face Kurama now?  Could he come back after what he'd done? Was he still welcome?

_You won't know unless you try, right? _A voice spoke. Hiei nodded. He flitted over to the door, and before he could run away he rang the doorbell. He could hear the sound reverbrating throughout the apartment. He waited but no one answered.

The fire demon rang the doorbell again. Still no answer. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. This was the place right? He checked to make sure. 

The door opposite Kurama's apartment suddenly opened and a middle-aged man stepped out. "Do you mind if you stopped making noise? My daughter is trying to sleep!" The man shouted sarcastically at Hiei.

Hiei raised himself to his full-height and was filled with satisfaction when he found out that he was much taller than the man. The man cringed fearfully at Hiei's glare and cleared his throat loudly. "Sumimasen. But can I help you?"

"Hn." He dropped his glare. _That's more like it._ "I'm looking for Ku-I mean, Minamino Shuuichi. He does live here right?"

The man was silent for a while, and then his face brightened. "Oh, you mean that beautiful redheaded boy with green eyes?" Hiei nodded curtly.

"He does live here, but he left a while ago. I think I heard him say something about a ramen house or somethi-" 

"Doumo" Hiei uttered and he was gone. The man stared at the place were the black-haired boy was standing before and shook his head. "Kids, what they do these days…" 

Trees blurred past Hiei as he pushed his legs to the limit, the ramen house where Yuusuke works (Gomen, I don't know what's it called ^_^). 

Breathing heavily from excitement, the fire demon stood outside the ramen house's doors. He almost smiled, nothing has changed at all, it still looked like the way it did three years ago where the Reikai tantei's sometimes meet.

He closed his crimson eyes. Old times were good.

He grew more anxious when he opened the door. The smell of cooked ramen floated to him and he suddenly remembered how hungry he was. 

Hiei walked over to the counter, Yuusuke was there, still working. He hasn't changed too. Yuusuke still had his hair slicked back but his face was more mature. 

"Yuusuke." He called to the raven-haired tantei. Yuusuke looked up from chopping vegetables and his jaw dropped open when he saw who it was. 

"Hiei!!" Yuusuke exclaimed, running over to his old friend and giving him a welcome hug. 

"Che! Let go of me, Baka!" Hiei squirmed. 

"It is you, Hiei!" Yuusuke laughed and let him go. "Gods. It's been so long since I've seen you. Whoa!" He finally noticed that Hiei was almost as tall as him. "You've grown too! Before you were short. Now, your only a few inches shorter!" 

"Hn."

"C'mon, everybody is upstairs! I bet they'll be glad to see you!" Yuusuke started to drag Hiei upstairs.

Hiei's pulse raced. This is it. He was finally going to know if Kurama still loved him. They reached the door on the top of the stairs and Yuusuke opened it excitedly.

"Minna! Look who's back?" Yuusuke pushed Hiei in the room. Almost everybody was there. Hiei blood-red eyes looked around. Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru…Kurama.

Hiei never thought that it was possible. But Kurama was more beautiful, his breath hitched. Every pair of eyes was on him. But one caught his attention.

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered. His green eyes boring into Hiei's crimson ones. Kurama's hands trembled violently and he accidentally let go of the bowl of ramen he was holding and it crashed to the floor.

*^^*

Bwahahahahahaha!!! Left you guys on a real big cliffhanger ne? 

Please review!!


	6. Disbelieving

With you

Part 6: Disbelieving 

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Woohoo!! I'm having soooo much fun writing this fic. The moment everybody is waiting for: Will Kurama accept Hiei or not? Will I let them be together or will I torture them first? I'm so evil aren't I? Bwahahahahahahaha!!! 

*^^*

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered. He looked the fire demon in the eye, beautiful crimson eyes. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not. His hand started to tremble and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Everyone in the room was staring at Hiei, shocked at seeing the fire demon again.

Shock, relief and excitement filled him all at once. A crash broke the silence, and it registered faintly in the youko's mind that he'd let go of his bowl and it broke on the floor causing the loud crash.

"Oh, Kurama-san you're bleeding!" Yukina exclaimed softly. Kurama didn't even know that pieces of porcelain grazed his long and graceful hands. Kurama cracked a small smile. "Gomen, Yuusuke. I'll just replace this bowl with another one." 

The black-haired boy shook his head. "You don't have to. It was an accident."

Hiei walked towards Kurama and kneeled in front of him. The fire demon hesitated for a moment, and then took Kurama's hand in his own. "Daijoubo?" Hiei asked, his face blank.

Kurama could feel his face getting hot as Hiei examined his hand. He pulled his hand away from Hiei's and placed it on his lap. "I'm okay." He answered. "Welcome back, Hiei…" He looked up and graced the demon with a welcoming smile. But inside he wanted to hug the demon, kiss him. But something inside had doubts. Why did Hiei come back?

Kurama moved away from Hiei a little as everybody crowded around the Jaganshi. "Yo, shrimp! How have you been?" Kuwabara clapped Hiei on the back.

"Hn. Your still the same idiot three years ago." Hiei commented.

"Teme!"

Kuram edged away from the group and walked out the door. He left the ramen house and started to walk towards his apartment. 

The youko turned around and looked back at the ramen house. Hiei had come back. It was true but the fox just couldn't let himself believe it. 

He raised his left hand. The blood had dried, and the tingly feeling was still there when Hiei had held it. Did this mean that Hiei had come back for him?

He shook his head. No. That couldn't be it, Hiei had made it clear three years ago that he didn't want anything to do with him. Besides, he has a fiancée now. He was getting married in five months. He'd moved on. Maybe Hiei had come back for his sister. Yeah, that was it, for Yukina. 

But why did it feel like his heart was breaking into a million pieces?

*^^*

*Sniff* I am so cruel to these two. Maybe I should do something nice for them ne? *Sigh* please feedback minna! Arigato for reading!!

Ja ne!

Sano


	7. The Horrible Truth

With you

Part 7: The Horrible truth

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Yaoi. I just can't stop writing!!

*^^*

Hiei regarded the apartment building in front of him with hurt and confused eyes. He noticed Kurama leave they're reunion earlier and he couldn't help feeling a little hurt. Why did Kurama leave? Was the fox mad at him? The fire demon led himself to the door of Kurama's apartment for the second time that day. 

He raised his hand to ring the doorbell but his hand fell down in dismay. He sighed deeply and rubbed the nape of his neck in an effort to comfort himself. It didn't matter. He wasn't welcome anymore. 

He was alone again, forever the forbidden child who was cast away from his own home, the heartless killer who was feared in the Makai. Alone, never to feel the warmth of a person who was loved.

He was about to turn away and go back to the Makai when the door suddenly flew open and revealed Kurama's smiling face, his green eyes sparkling. 

"Hiei?" A fleeting pain showed in his face but was quickly gone and was quickly replaced by an emotionless mask with a simple smile.

Kurama stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here Hiei? I thought you were at the ramen house with the others?" 

Hiei was taken aback with Kurama's tone of voice. He spoke too…calmly. Too composed. Like nothing happened between them three years ago. 

_Nothing did happen. You left him that night, remember? _A voice reminded him. Hiei ignored the voice. "I left. It was too boring there." Silence stretched between them. "Can we take a walk? I-I wanted to tell you something but you left so quickly." He spoke nervously to break the tension.

"Uh, sure. But could we go to the store first? I have to pick up some-" His answer was cut off when the door opened again and a pretty girl poked her head out.

"Oh, Shuuichi. I forgot to tell you to pick up some pickles…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Hiei standing there.

"Konnichiwa, I'm sorry, but I haven't met you before. Maybe you could introduce us Shuu-chan?" She uttered sweetly.

Kurama nodded. He turned to the brown-haired girl. "Maya, this is Hiei. He was my best friend 3 years ago. He just got back from a business trip."

He turned to the fire demon, whose heart was beating madly at the sight of another girl in Kurama's home. "Hiei, this is Maya…My fiancée. I met her 2 years ago after my Kaasan's death. We're getting married in 5 months."

Pain stabbed Hiei's heart. Fiancée? Marriage? In five months? He felt like the weight of all the three worlds were crashing down on him. 

His world was falling apart. All his dreams of warm kisses, living together in a den in the Makai and spending his whole life with this beautiful creature all crumbled into dust and all he wanted to do now was run back into the Makai and just drown himself on one of the deepest swamps there.

"Oh, well Omedetou to you both." He managed to choke out politely. He pretended that he was checking a non-existent watch on his wrist and looking up apologetically at them. "Gomen, but I really have to go. Nice to see you again, Kurama." He spoke before walking away.

He was 4 blocks away from the building before he fell down on his knees. A ningen asked if he was all right and he shook off the woman's concern. It hurt. It hurt too much. _If you haven't left him three years ago, you would have been together. You were supposed to be the one living in there with him! Not that girl! _

_It's your entire fault!_

_It's your entire fault!_

_Your entire fault!!_

"STOP IT!!" Hiei screamed, oblivious to all the people who were startled at his shout. He jumped up on a tree and ran at full speed. Unmindful of where to go, he just wanted to get away from Kurama. Knowing that he lost his chance of being loved by the most beautiful creature in the world. 

And it was his entire fault.

*^^*

Oh, Inari-sama!! What have I done? I'm actually making Hiei kill himself! Oh gosh, I'm evil!! But don't worry minna-san; everybody will get the ending they want. And by the way, Omedetou means 'Congratulations'. 

Please review!!


	8. Hope

With you

Part 8: Hope

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: I am soooooooo happy at all those people who reviewed the last chapter!!! Arigato to all of you! I'm encouraged to write every time someone sends me feedback. Enough of my babbling, on with the fic!!

*^^*

Kurama stared after the black-clad figure that was walking away from him. And it briefly crossed his mind that he will leave him again. But maybe this time, it was for good.

He lowered his eyes sadly to the ground, his hands following the forces of gravity and falling at his sides. His mind was so confused; he didn't even know what to think now… 

The Youko concealed his sadness well when announcing his engagement to Maya. It broke his heart just to have Hiei beside him, but never express the love he never forgot ever since that faithful day 11 years ago when he met that ill-tempered, rude, obnoxious, but incredibly amazing youkai who was trying to kill him just because of a little information error.

Just think. Hiei tried to kill him 11 years ago and now he was doing it again. And he wasn't even doing anything! Kurama smiled ironically at the thought. That was the problem; Hiei **wasn't** doing anything to make him feel like there was hope in a relationship.

"Shuuichi? You were quiet for a while; your friend was really nice at congratulating us wasn't he? You should invite him over for dinner for some time…" Maya's sweet voice seemed so far away. He snapped out of his reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale? And why did he call you 'Kurama'?" She asked, concern clearly seen on her brown eyes. It dawned on Kurama that Hiei did call him by his real name. "That was a nickname that my friends called me before." He covered quickly.

Maya's face broke out into a bright smile, making her look prettier. "Honto? I kinda' like it ne, Kurama-kun?" She inquired playfully. 

He smiled faintly back at her. "I'll pick up what we need…and maybe I'll take a little walk. I'll be back soon." He told her and walked out the building.

Kurama took the route going through the park. He breathed in the fresh air. He made a wise decision going through here, the greenery around him were soothing his tense nerves already.

He ran his hand over some pink peonies and smiled lightly when the flowers reached up to his fingers to feed on his ki hungrily.  

The fox looked up at the cloudless blue sky. The bright sunlight making everything around him seem dream-like, unreal, like paradise.

He lied down on the grass and closed his eyes. The second he closed them an image began forming in his mind.

Beautiful crimson orbs carved into a flawless face…full of mystery…of beauty…yet the owner could kill in an instant. Jet-black hair sticking up with a white starburst in the middle…giving the person a somewhat 'child-look'. 

His memory flashed to the scene before. He was greatly surprised when Hiei appeared on his apartment and it took all of his willpower not to pounce on the Koorime right then and there. 

It looked so right…seeing Hiei outside his apartment…like he'd just come back from a trip and Kurama was waiting for him to come home…like in some of those old shows that were famous in America…were the husband always comes home from work and the wife waiting for him while making dinner.

But this was different. Hiei didn't come back for him; he came back for his sister. And they weren't married, the moment Hiei will marry him was never. The fire demon would probably run screaming first. A small chuckle rose from his lips as a vision of Hiei running and screaming formed in his mind.

But when he spoke of his engagement with Maya, he saw something in Hiei's eyes…betrayal and hurt in his beautiful eyes, and was immediately replaced by his usual indifference. 

_Do you love Hiei?_ A voice spoke in his mind.

_I do. Very much._ The youko answered without hesitation, every word came from his heart. "I do…I love Hiei…" Kurama whispered to the plants around him. Some even reaching towards the fox to comfort him. 

"But if Hiei won't accept me…then I'll just…let him go…" He whispered sadly, oblivious that a crystalline tear made its way down his cheek.

*^^*

Bwahahahahahaha!! This fic is so slow ne? But I love it! I love sitcoms, and one of the old one's called 'Family ties'. I remember a fic of Julie Farel with a title like that; I think it's about Yukina getting married and Hiei struggling to tell his secret… 

Please review!!


	9. Hurtful memories

With you

Part 9: Hurtful memories

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Yaoi. Don't like two guys liking each other more than friends? Then I suggest you don't read this.

*^^*

"Kaasan!" Kurama called out. "Kaasan!" 

He sliced away a couple of branches with a blade that he grew from a leaf and continued his search.

After a long time of searching he heard the sound of his mother's laughter in the distance. Kurama pursued after the source and found himself on a highway. 

Cars were speeding by so fast that Kurama could just see them as blurry colors. He heard his mother's laughter again and looked around. "Kaasan!"

A car seemed to slow down in front of him and Kurama could just take a glimpse of Shiori, she was laughing at something Hanataka-san said while Shuuichi-chan on the backseat was wearing headphones.

The car slowed to a stop in front of the fox. Shiori glanced at him and smiled. But it wasn't her usually cheerful smile; it was a smile that looked peaceful and sad. "Sayonara, Musuko. Ai shitteru…I want you to be happy no matter what," She said sadly, then the car started to gather speed.

"Matte, Kaasan!!" Kurama shouted after the car. He started to run after it, but his feet felt like each weighed a ton and each step made it harder for him. "No, Kaasan!! Matte!"

Kurama watched in horror as a ten-wheeler truck rounded a corner, towards the car his family was riding in. A feeling of fear washed over him and he was rooted there, feeling helpless as he watched the scene before him unfold. 

A shrill scream followed by the sound of crushed metal echoed in his ears. He longed to tear his eyes away but he couldn't, like he was destined to see this torture. Eerie silence followed and he allowed his gaze to travel towards the place where his whole life depended on.

Three bodies lay motionless on the ground. He recognized Shuuichi's face, the young boy's head was filled with blood, coming from a deep cut on his forehead. Hanataka-san's body was disoriented in a matter that Kurama identified that ningen bodies couldn't handle.

But one image would haunt Kurama's life forever. His mother was in the worst condition of the three; her normally cheerful face with a smile was contorted in pain as she took in her last moments of life. Her body surrounded by a pool of her own blood. 

The fox tried to reach out for her but each step he took seemed to take farther away from his mother. "Iya! I have to get to Kaasan!" The space surrounding him suddenly grew hazy, surrounding him in a black mirage. It grew darker…and darker…and darker…until he couldn't tak-

*^^*

Kurama shot up sharply, his body covered in a cold sweat. His gaze took in his surroundings, and sighed in relief when he found out that he was in his room. Safe. He buried his face in his hands, wanting to just go back to that time 2 years ago. 

He wished that he never let his mother go. He had the feeling of dread creeping up on him that day but he ignored it. Never minding that he was alarmed the moment his mother stepped into the car that would bring her to her death.

The room suddenly felt too small and stuffy. Kurama put on his cloak over his pajamas, and making sure that Maya was asleep in the next room, he jumped out the window gracefully and landed softly on the ground.

His feet took on its own path; he closed his eyes and left it alone to take him wherever it wanted. Keeping his youki on guard in case of any unfamiliar ki.

He stopped and opened his eyes. "Sugoi…" The youko whispered at the breath-taking scenery around him. 

The fox found himself on a clearing, plants circling the place, making the air around him smell of fresh flowers after the rain. The moon's face shining it's light onto the clearing and making it look peaceful. His ears perked up at the sound of trickling water from a pond a short distance away.

Then it hit him: This place was familiar. He looked around and his eyes widened. A cherry tree stood alone, its pretty petals following the wind and flying away.

This place…no…this couldn't be it…but it was… he could clearly remember his mother bringing him here when he was young. Both of them would sit under this very same tree. Shiori telling him stories…stories that were forever etched on his mind with her gentle voice.

Kurama walked closer to the tree, he touched the trunk gently, testing if it was still healthy. Just like what his mother always did when they were here.

Sadness filled him again and he sat down under the tree. He hugged his knees to his chest, the feeling of pain and loneliness washing over him like waves on a stormy day.

No…he wanted all this pain to go away. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything…he was powerless even though he had already lived a millennia. And went through many battles and hardships.

Hot tears streamed down his face and Kurama made no move to brush them away. He wanted to cry until his tears dried up. He didn't even have the chance to tell her that he wasn't the perfect son his mother thought he was. "I'm sorry, Kaasan…I never told you what I really was…I'm so sorry…" He started to sob.

Guilt constricted in his chest at not being able to tell her. Shiori probably knows by now that he was a selfish youko, who inhabited the body of the boy in her womb who was supposed to be the one who experienced the love Shiori expressed for him. 

The sound of her scream…the sound of metal crushing against metal echoed in his mind…it was all too much. 

The fox was so distracted that he didn't even hear footsteps coming closer to him. "Why are you so sad, kitsune?" A deep voice rumbled behind him. 

Kurama stiffened. He turned around and gasped as the stranger made eye contact with him. Deep crimson eyes bore into his emerald ones. He swallowed nervously, a feeling of excitement and nervousness mixed into one.

*^^*

Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! Another piece of crap! *Sigh* I've got writer's block. Chikusho! I'm so evil on this part…I always am ne? 

Please review!!


	10. Doubts

With you

Part 10: Doubts

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: The last part was crap so I thought I could make up in this one. ^_^ I love writing so much!!

*^^*

Hiei's crimson eyes shot open as a familiar brush of ki tickled his senses. He sat up from the branch he was sleeping in and spread out his youki. 

It was no mistake; he just felt Kurama's ki. He found the source and ran eagerly after it. This was his chance, to tell the kitsune how he felt. To hell if he had a fiancée. He just wanted to know what Kurama felt for him. (Trust Hiei to not to care) 

Kurama's ki stopped moving and Hiei stopped as well, he masked his ki so as not to be detected by the clever fox. He crouched low on a branch and watched the beautiful creature walk over to a cherry tree, his hair swaying against the wind and falling around his shoulders in graceful waves.

He watched with hungry eyes as the kitsune sat down on the grass under the tree and hug his knees to his chest. Hiei continued to stare for a few moments then his eyebrows rose when his keen hearing picked up a sound that almost broke his heart.

The fox was crying, his body racking with painful sobs. Hiei couldn't bear to see Kurama cry. Before he could stop himself, he jumped off the tree and landed a few feet from the redhead. 

He took slow tentative steps toward the fox and stopped. What if Kurama gets mad? Am I invading his privacy? Hiei asked himself. No. Kurama needs a friend right now…he was always there for you before…its time to return the favor.

He cleared his throat nervously and took a deep breath. He needed to calm himself or else he would just run away again. Not now, not ever. "Why are you so sad, kitsune?" He asked.

The redhead's body stiffened at the sound of his voice. Hiei's mind filled with doubt and was starting to walk away when the fox turned around to face him. Hiei raised his eyes to meet with Kurama's. 

Then, he noticed that Kurama's face was tearstained. He took another step and spoke. "You're crying, fox." 

"No, I'm not." Kurama mumbled before turning his back to him. Hiei cocked his head to the side and stared curiously at Kurama. "You can't fool me. I know you."

"Maybe you never knew me at all…" Kurama stated quietly, one of his hands playing with blades of grass.

Hiei ignored the twinge of hurt that Kurama's words created and padded over to the kitsune. He hesitated for a moment and finally sat down beside the youko on the grass. "I'm sorry about Shiori…" He trailed off. "I never knew…what happened to her until now…" Actually, the thought just hit him and he just blurted it out. He grew quiet, waiting for any reaction.

Kurama remained silent then spoke. "Arigato…" He whispered softly. "I never really knew how important she was to me until now…" 

"She was so important to you, you even stole the mirror of utter dark for her. You wanted to sacrifice your life for her…" 

Kurama snapped his gaze to Hiei. Did Hiei just sound…wistful? The fire demon turned to him and they're eyes locked. Kurama bit the inside of his cheek, trying to contain his willpower not to jump him.

Hiei stared at the most beautiful creature in all of the three worlds; life would be so unbearable without him. Maya was lucky, she found someone who would sacrifice everything for her. He turned his gaze down. Suddenly shy. 

"If-If you need a-a-a shoulder…to cry on…you can cry one mine." Hiei stuttered nervously.

Kurama stared at Hiei, baffled at his words. Hiei was…Hiei was actually offering to comfort him? _This must be a dream, don't ever wake me up if it is. _He prayed silently.

"I remember when we first met…you were so young then, and Maya was with you too. She's grown up into such a pretty woman ne? You were so nosy then, you were forcing me to tell you about Yukina…" Hiei continued the tale of how they met and Kurama gaped at him. This wasn't like Hiei at all! He was saying so many words in a row. Maybe three years without seeing him mellowed the fire demon.

Suddenly, Kurama started crying. He didn't know why, he just did. His heart felt like it was breaking into shards. He just couldn't stop. Strong, muscular arms enveloped him in its warmth and pressed him to a muscled chest. 

Hiei's scent floated all around him and it felt like he was in a dream; he never wanted it to stop. He continued crying; crying because he knew Hiei didn't love him. This was just concern for him.

Kurama wriggled in Hiei's arms but the youkai held him tight. Kurama stopped moving and just let the tears flow. He poured out his heart to Hiei, feeling all the sadness in his heart lessening with each stroke of Hiei's hand on his back.

Kurama looked up at the same time as Hiei's and they're eyes locked. "Don't cry, fox…" Hiei said, his voice barely above a whisper.

They continued staring at each other, each daring the other to tear his gaze away. Hiei took in Kurama's beautiful face. The moonlight streamed over them, casting them little warmth in spite of its bright light. 

His hand moved and caressed Kurama's tear-stained cheek softly. "Your so beautiful…" He murmured.

Kurama's emerald eyes widened in shock, his mind hazy to process an answer. He suddenly had the impulse to kiss Hiei, but he was too shocked to do so. _Think about Maya! Think about Maya! _His mind screamed at him. 

He closed his eyes, wanting to move away from Hiei. He forced himself to think of Maya. Then, his eyes flew open when he felt the soft pressure of Hiei's lips against his.

*^^*

Bwahahahahahahaha!! Finally! I'm so excited about the next one!! But first you people have got to tell me if you like it or not. 

Please review!!


	11. Shattered dreams

With you

Part 11: Shattered dreams

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! A virus got into the computer and erased everything!! Aaaaaaargh!! Stupid virus! Ruining everything!! *Bangs her head on the table. HARD* All my precious collections…all the fics I loved…the pics that Leni-chan and Jedi-san sent me…all gone!! *Waterfall of tears* I even lost this fic that I'm writing…*sob* Life is sooooo cruel!!! I'll just relieve all my stress into this fic. *Sniff* maybe I can be a little evil. Good thing I posted some of my fics on FF.net. This part is dedicated to Flame coz this person is the one who encourages me to write with all her nice words. Arigato!! *Takes in deep breath* Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!

*^^*

Kurama couldn't believe it!! Hiei was kissing him!! All thoughts of Maya left his mind when Hiei began tracing his spine with his fingers. If he weren't sitting on the grass his knees would've buckled already.

Hiei couldn't think coherently, he was just concentrating on kissing this beautiful creature in his arms. He wanted to stay this way forever with Kurama in his arms, but underlying all that pleasure was a feeling of dread, like something bad was going to happen. He ignored it and pulled the kitsune closer, the youko almost sitting on his lap.

Kurama moaned softly, they're hearts beating together. He felt himself being eased onto the grass when he heard his mother's voice before she got into the car that would take her life. "I want you to have lots of children with a pretty woman, all right Shuu-chan…" His emerald eyes shot open and he realized what he was doing.

With super-human effort, Kurama pushed himself away from Hiei. His breathing heavy, and he noted that Hiei too was panting heavily. 

"Kurama, why? Is so-"

"Why did you come back, Hiei?" Kurama asked firmly. Somehow, he needed to know. Everything seemed confusing; he could here his mother's voice. But he could hear his sad sobs every night when Hiei left him three years ago. He was going to decide what to do: His happiness or his mother's.

Hiei opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. What is this? A moment ago, he and Kurama were kissing passionately. And now, the kitsune was demanding an answer. His eyes locked with Kurama's, he searched them for anything that would decipher what was going on. But all that stared back at him was impassiveness. 

"Well, Hiei? Why?" Kurama repeated as he stood up. 

"What are you talking about, fox?" Hiei asked as he followed the kitsune. "I came back for you…"

Kurama chuckled evilly. "No you didn't, Hiei." His green eyes becoming hard.

"Nani?"

"I said. You didn't come back for me."

Hiei approached the kitsune. "How can you say that? I came ba-"

"Why, Hiei? Is it because you love me, huh Hiei? Then why don't you say it?" Kurama demanded.

Hiei stared back at the youko, how could he say it? He wasn't ready. But if he didn't say it, he might lose Kurama forever.

Kurama scrutinized the koorime for any sign of movement, but there was none. His heart sank. It had taken too long. He hid his sadness and spoke, with as much cruelty he could muster at the moment, which was none by the way. "Hah! This is so like you, Hiei. I bet you knew about me getting married and you just had to come back here so you could destroy my life again, haven't you?"

"Kurama, what is th-"?

"You know that I'm happy with my life and you just couldn't live with, am I right, Hiei? You can't live with the fact that I'm happy and that your not! You want to go on with your life knowing that you destroyed mine!!" Kurama was shouting now. Hiei grabbed the kitsune around the shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I came back for you, Kurama. I care about you…I was…dying without you…" Hiei confessed softly, hoping that his words would melt Kurama's heart.

All the anger seeped put of Kurama's body and replaced it with hurt and sadness. "Why didn't you tell me all of this three years ago, Hiei?" Kurama whispered miserably.

Hiei sighed. "Because…I was scared then. I-I didn't know how to react…I'm sorry, fox."

Kurama stared at Hiei's handsome face, all he wanted to do was just fall into Hiei's arms and forget about everything. But…"I can't." Kurama said and removed Hiei's hands from his shoulders. He turned his back to the Koorime and walked away from him.

"Why? Why can't you?" Hiei asked. There was a moment of silence, the only sounds were the whispers of the wind and they're heavy breathing. Suddenly, Kurama whirled around to face him, his beautiful green eyes brimming with tears.

"Because…Because I made a promise to my mom. That I would marry a nice girl and have children…I-I can't break that promise Hiei. And Maya loves me and were getting married…I'm sorry, Hiei…but I can't…" He turned to run away if only Hiei didn't have the ability to run fast and the koorime was suddenly in front of him. 

The fire demon stared at him square in the eye. "You love that ningen mother of yours too much, Kurama. You never make yourself be happy, you always put her first."

"If it weren't for her, I'm not here right now. I would have been dead. I stole the body of her child, Hiei. I have to repay her for that." Kurama said firmly.

"What about Maya? Do you love her?"

Kurama was speechless, he never knew that Hiei would ask him this and he wasn't prepared. "I…" He stopped. "I…" Somehow, it broke his heart to utter those words in front of Hiei. "I…"

"Say it, Kurama! Say that you love her!!" Hiei yelled. Kurama stayed quiet and Hiei couldn't help but snort. "You don't love her, fox. How can you spend your life with someone you know you don't love?"

Kurama wanted to defend himself, but he couldn't. Because he knew what Hiei was saying is true. Pain constricted in his chest. He wanted this pain to go away! He didn't know what he'd follow: His heart or his pride. He teared his eyes away from the youkai's and ran away from the clearing, leaving a stunned and speechless Hiei behind him.

*^^*

Whew! That felt much better. All my stress has been projected into this fic and *sniff* it is full of angst ne? I just love kissing scenes, don't you? It just makes me tingly all over. But it is quite…different when it ends like this. I love experimenting with different kinds of fics! But I won't write a lemon. 

Please review!!


	12. A clever plan

With you

Part 12: A clever plan

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Wow! My creative juices are flowing! First 'Realization', then 'Forgotten', now 'With you'! This part is dedicated to Briana and all the other people who encourage me by sending feedback *throws kitsune-shaped creampuffs everywhere*. Thanks you guys! Enjoy the fic!

*^^*

"Shuu-chan!"

Kurama's head looked up from the book he was trying to read for the past 20 minutes on botany and faced Maya with a forced smile on his face. "What is it?"

Maya didn't seem to notice his lack of enthusiasm and grabbed the book out of Kurama's hands. She held the cover in front of her face and frowned. "How can you read such boring books?" She threw the book on the sofa and held one of Kurama's hands.

"Shuuichi…" She trailed off as she played with his hand. "Since our wedding is coming up and all…my friends want to throw a little pre-wedding party for us…do you mind?" She looked up and locked eyes with Kurama, her brown eyes pleading him.

'Why should you let her? Your already getting married, what's the point in making another party? What about Hiei? Have you forgotten about that kiss? Besides, you'll just get the house dirty.' A voice spoke at the edge of Kurama's mind.

'You should. It would be the opportunity to unwind, and forget that…incident. You'll be able to forget about Hiei…' Another voice spoke.

Kurama was in deep thought. Both reasons were…acceptable, but after a few moments of thinking. The second voice won over, and he agreed to Maya's decision.

"Honto?" She squealed. "Oh, Arigato, Shuuichi!! I'll call them right now to tell them you agreed!!" With one last thankful hug, Maya ran to the phone on her room to tell her friends.

"Yare, yare…" Kurama sighed. He picked his book up from the sofa and sat down on the big wicker chair, maybe some forced reading would take his mind of a certain fire demon's lips.

*^^*

"Hello? Yuusuke-kun? Ah, this is Maya…I was wondering if you could come to a party…yes…it's for Shuuichi and me…can you come?" She twirled the phone cord around her index finger.

"You can…oh, and Yuusuke-kun…can you bring Hiei-san too?" Maya's face broke out into a smile. "Good…don't tell Shuu-chan. I want it to be a surprise for him. I want him to see all his friends…Arigato, Yuusuke-kun…" She hung up the phone and lied down on the bed. 

Won't Shuuichi be surprised when he sees all his friends there at the party.

*^^*

*Hides behind a Keikkai* you can all send your flames now. Okay, I really didn't mean to do such a lovey-dovey scene between Kurama and Maya okay? I just needed to do that to keep the plot of the story flowing. Besides, they're engaged. They probably would have slept together already! *Gets buried under a pile of old gym socks* Yuck! In this story, they haven't slept yet. I'm keeping Maya quite innocent here so don't worry. Won't Kurama be surprised to see his Koi there, ne? Imagine them in Kurama's ro- *clamps hand over her mouth* Ooops…I'm revealing too much am I? Oh yeah, 'yare, yare' means 'Oh, boy'. At least, that's what Rukawa always says and that's what the subtitles are.

Please review!!


	13. Convinced

With you

Part 13: Convinced 

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Yay! Got to this part! I just love writing! Thanks to all the people who gave me feedback! You guys encourage me to write. Enjoy the fic!!

*^^*

Kurama looked around at the group of boisterous people mingling around their living room. "You guys really made this room look great." He commented. He glanced down at his fiancée that was talking to her friends. Maya glanced up at the sound of his voice and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Arigato, Shuu-chan. But I didn't do all the work." She gestured to her friends who were all smiling shyly. "But I haven't given you your surprise yet." She murmured mischievously.

One red eyebrow rose. "Honto? You have a surprise for me?"

"Uh, huh."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"It hasn't arrived yet."

Kurama had to admit. He was a little bit excited about the surprise. Maybe Inari-sama is in a good mood and makes Hiei appear in this party and smother him with kisses. 

He sighed mentally. You are a loss cause, Kurama…

*^^*

"Oi, Hiei!!"

One crimson eye opened and stared down at Yuusuke from his perch on a tree a few blocks away from Kurama's apartment. "What?" He asked irritably, he was in the process of falling asleep when Yuusuke made his unwanted appearance. 

"We have to go!" Yuusuke hollered. Hiei winced at the sound and glared at the half-youkai.

"What made you think that I'd go with an idiot like you?" He snapped.

"Ouch!" Yuusuke clutched at his chest and pretended that he was going to die. Hiei gave out a snort. Yuusuke pushed his hands into his pockets and glared at the fire demon. Apparently, Hiei wasn't appreciating his lame humor.

"C'mon, Hiei! Don't you wanna go to a party?" Another snort followed. "Maya is asking a favor of you! She wants you to go to her and Kurama's pre-wedding party!"

Hiei sat up at Maya and Kurama's name and stared defiantly at Yuusuke. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because it's a surprise for Kurama!"

Hiei dropped down from the tree at Yuusuke's side. "I'll meet you there." Was what Hiei said and he was gone in a blur of black.

*^^*

Wooooohoooooo!! Finished another one!! *Bounces around the room* what do ya guys think will happen? 

Please review!!


	14. An Unexpected surprise

With you

Part 14: An unexpected surprise

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Saa, just enjoy the fic!

*^^*

Hiei winced slightly at the loud music booming from the house as he, Yuusuke, and the rest of their friends arrived at Kurama's apartment.

"'Bout time Kurama gets married! I actually thought he was gay or somethin'" Shizuru commented and took a drag from her cigarette.

Hiei ignored the nervousness stirring at the pit of his stomach and stared straight ahead. Everybody has been talking about the upcoming wedding ever since his return and every word was depleting the last shreds of hope he had.

He shoved his hands into his pockets. He was already dreading that he made a mistake in coming here. What if Kurama saw him and got mad at him? Maya did invite him…but…

A hand on his shoulder brought Hiei out of his reverie. "What?" He asked impatiently. Yuusuke ignored him and retrieved his hand from Hiei's shoulder. "We were asking you what you thought of Maya. Do you think she's good enough for Kurama?"

Hiei shrugged, pretending that he was fine with whatever they talked about. But inside, it wasn't fine. He was scared, yes he was. The famous forbidden child, wielder of the Kokuryuuha, scared of a small, weak, ningen woman. Why? 

Because she had everything that could destroy his life forever.

*^^*

Kurama started slightly as a black cloth was folded over his eyes. He already knew who was behind all this. "What are you doing, Maya?"

A faint giggle was heard and a soft voice spoke. "Your surprise has arrived!"

The youko couldn't help a small smile grace his figures. "Where is it?"

Maya grabbed his hand. "I'll lead you there." They were silent as Kurama hanged on to Maya's hand. It was really hard for him to walk around with one of his senses blocked and he stumbled a couple of times.

His other senses told him he was in a dark place. And it smelled strongly of bleach. Maybe he was in the Garage? He wasn't sure.

The blindfold was taken off his head and he blinked in the dim light. Maya squeezed his hand tighter and he responded by squeezing back.

"Ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Hai. I'm ready."

"1…2…3…" She flipped open the light.

"SURPRISE!!"

Kurama blinked. Shocked. Gathered around the garage were all of his friends, not just from work, but the ones from his college days too.

Friends started flocking the redhead, either the guys clapping him on the back or the girls giggling and commenting what a wonderful husband he will be.

Through the throng of the crowd, a black figure caught his eye and his heart seemed to stop.

Hiei…Hiei was standing in the corner, staring at him melancholy with his beautiful crimson eyes. Memories of their kiss flashed before Kurama's eyes…the pain of rejection three years ago…his undying care for the fire demon…always risking his life for him…

"Uh, G-g-gomen. I'll be right back." Kurama uttered lamely before bolting from the room. His eyes were starting to get hot, tears threatening to spill over.

He barely made it to his room and slammed the door behind him before the first crystalline tear made it's way down his cheek.

*^^*

Bwahahahahahaha!!! This part is officially crap!! *Sigh* my ego needs a boost. If you do, maybe I'll finish this fic. Then maybe I'll get started on 'Slam Dunk'. RU-KA-WA!! RU-KA-WA!! 

Please review!!


	15. Oblivion of Sleeping

With you

Part 13: The oblivion of sleeping

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Maa…I have so little time writing!! Damn algebra! Who invented it anyway?! *Sigh* ignore me. Just enjoy the fic!! 

*^^*

Maya cocked her head quizzically to one side. Maybe everyone didn't notice it, but she did. She turned her gaze to Hiei.

Hiei was standing alone, his red eyes staring dejectedly where Shuuichi was standing minutes before. She could've sworn…but…Hiei looked like he was a hair's breadth away from braking down…like Shuuichi did.

She noticed their exchange of glances, and the look of shock that crossed her fiancé's features. She knew she should be jealous at the attention Hiei was giving to Shuuichi, but she wasn't feeling the least bit jealous, in fact, she even felt a little sorry.

She shook her head. Maybe if she talked to Shuuichi later she'd feel better. She didn't even notice that she was staring down at her toes and looked up to see Hiei still in the same position.

Unable to hide her concern for the man, Maya walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Daijoubo, Hiei-san?"

Hiei seemed startled at her sudden presence and regained his composure. Maya smiled at him gently and he flushed uncomfortably. "Uh, betsuni."

"Are you sure? I can get you something if you like, a drink?"

Hiei shook his head and took a few steps away from her. "I'm fine…" And as if on second thought, he added. "Doumo." And he disappeared into the crowd.

*^^*

Kurama sighed tiredly and pulled back the covers on his bed. Finally, the party was over and he could rest.

Just as he was about to lie back, his door opened and Maya's head poked in. "Sleeping already?"

"Hai. I'll help with the cleaning tomorrow, just leave everything and I'll fix it in the morning." He replied.

Maya waved her hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. The girls and I will finish it. Just rest. You had a long day." She smiled at him brightly.

Kurama couldn't help smiling back at her. "If you don't finish it just leave it to me, okay?"

"Hai! We will, sir!" Maya gave him a mock-salute. "Oyasumi!" She closed the door behind him.

Kurama whispered 'Oyasumi' before settling down on the bed and closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him.

*^^*

A pair of crimson orbs watched the redheaded figure sleeping on the bed. Watching the rise and fall of Kurama's chest.

Before he could change his mind, he jumped nimbly through the open window into the kitsune's room. Just like what he did three years ago, he always surveyed the room, like he was searching for unwanted enemies.

The fire demon slowly crept towards the bed and kneeled before it. He allowed his feelings to flow through his features, his mouth turning up into a wistful smile and his eyes turning into tender rubies.

He reached out a hand and stroked Kurama's hair with unbearable affection. His hand reached down to the fox's cheek and he cupped it lightly. His eyes staring longingly at the full, pink lips that he so badly wanted to touch with his own.

He ran his fingers over those lips and chuckled quietly when Kurama's lips twitched into a gentle smile.

"I may not have a big castle or mountains of riches. I may not be the romantic person you want to spend the rest of your life with. But I tell you this, kitsune…I will give you everything that I can, whatever you want…" Hiei whispered softly.

Hiei wanted to stay there. In fact, he wanted to stay there forever. But he couldn't.

With a sigh, Hiei laid his head on his arm and gazed wistfully at Kurama's face. He just wanted to stay here, even if only for a few hours.

Against his will, he closed his eyes as sleep claimed him.

*^^*

Okay, guys. This is about as long as I can get. K'so! *Looks at the clock* Shimatta! I have to go to sleep!! 

I kinda' like Maya in this story. This is the way I imagined her to act. Always cheerful like Miaka, but not the idiot the Miko clearly is. Omae o korosu, Miaka-baka!!! 

Please review!!


	16. The Sorrow of pain

With you

Part 16: The Sorrow of pain 

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Sorry for those who want to kill me. I have perfected the art of making Kekkai's!! And damn Isaac Newton for helping make algebra!!!! 

*^^*

Kurama felt incredibly comfortable and warm. A hand was stroking his hair tenderly, just like his mother. He sighed contentedly; he never wanted it to end.

_Kaasan…? _He thought dazedly. No…his Kaasan already died. She can't be here with him, or can she? 

It suddenly dawned on him that someone was holding his hand, and he could here faint snoring beside him. His emerald eyes snapped open in alarm, and Hiei's warm ki flooded his senses.

Green eyes widened with shock at the sight of his best friend sleeping beside his bed, his head leaning on his hand. Kurama's breath caught at the innocence the fire demon was showing. The intensity of his crimson eyes closed in slumber.

Without thinking, the youko's hand touched Hiei's petal-soft cheek. Kurama allowed his love to flow through his features. His emerald eyes glowing and a loving smile on his lips.

Hiei's eyes suddenly fluttered open, revealing his crimson orbs. "K'rama?" He uttered, his voice husky from sleep. He locked eyes with the fox and saw love and desire in its green pools, mirroring his own.

Kurama tore his eyes away from his and took his hand away. He bent his head down. Letting his red mane curtain around his face. "What are you doing here, Hiei?" He asked softly.

Hiei didn't say anything.

Kurama looked up and turned to the youkai. "I asked. What are you doing here?"

But still, the half-koorime remained silent.

"Dammit, Hiei!!" Kurama exploded. "Why are you doing this to me? For three years you left me, nobody ever heard a word from you. You never knew how worried I was! Every time I hear a tap on the window, I run to see if it was you. But you were never there…"

Kurama continued. "That night, that night that I told you I loved you. I though you were going to return my feelings, but you didn't, instead, you leave me and then come back just when things were normal in my life." He closed his eyes as he let the tears fall.

"Why, Hiei?"

Hiei was speechless; he never knew Kurama felt this way. He never knew that he was hurting the only creature that was dearest to him. He gathered the sobbing youko into his arms. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I never knew you felt this way."

Kurama's sobs suddenly stopped; he shoved Hiei away from him and slapped him across the face. Hiei's eyes widened, he looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Get out."

His mouth slightly ajar, Hiei managed to choke out. "Naze…Kurama…?"

"I said, Get out! Get out of my room. Get out of this world. Get out of my life!!" Kurama yelled angrily. "This is too much, Hiei. I don't want this anymore. Now, get out before I kill you!!" He lied down on the bed and turned his back to Hiei.

He felt Hiei rise from the bed and the window opening. A gust of wind entered the room as a sign of Hiei's departure. He heard something fall on the floor with a soft 'click' and he stood up to see what it was. His eyes filled up with tears as his eyes focused on an object sitting on the floor.

A black tear gem.

*^^*

*Sobs* I made Hiei cry!! Please, kill me now!! I'm so evil to these two!! I cannot believe it!! Not only have I made them cry, I separated them too. K'so! I should really stop reading angst fics. 

Please review!!


	17. Anguish

With you

Part 17: Anguish

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Arigato to all those who gave me feedback!! *Hugs everyone* you make me so happy!!

*^^*

Hiei stood outside the door of Yuusuke's apartment. He didn't know why he came here, he just did. He ran a hand through his untidy hair. He had a pounding headache. 

He was in so much pain. It felt like someone ripped off his heart from his chest, and that someone was a beautiful youko named Kurama.

Before he could stop himself, he knocked on the wooden door. He stared down at his boots, he felt so vulnerable, like a minor wind can knock him over. He felt his eyes grow hot, a sign that he was about to cry, something that he'd been doing for the last hour until now.

He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. He suddenly felt cold, not only on the outside but on the inside as well. The door opened a few minutes later and Yuusuke's sleepy face poked out. 

"Hiei? What are you doing here? Its 3 o'clock in the morning." He opened the door fully and Hiei walked in without saying a word.

They entered the living room in silence, Hiei sat down on the sofa, looking like he was half-dead. Yuusuke noted.

"I came back from Kurama's house." Hiei uttered.

Yuusuke waited for him to continue, but the fire demon remained silent. This could take a while. "Well, what did you do there?" The former tantei asked. Hiei almost looked like he was about to cry.

Hiei stood up. "He threw me out. He said that I should leave him alone." He took a few steps toward the window.

"Nani? Kurama wouldn't do that!" Yuusuke exclaimed in shock. Never in a million years would Kurama do that, he always treated Hiei nicely, like Hiei was an expensive porcelain doll that was to be taken care of.

"But he did." Came Hiei's clipped reply. The fire demon stood stock-still for a moment. Reality crashed down on him and a startling notion presented itself in his mind. 

Kurama didn't love him.

Kurama would marry Maya and have a dozen kids with her.

They weren't best friends anymore.

He found it hard to breathe. He just lost one of the most precious people in his life. A thought came to his mind; yes he wanted to do it. He wanted to end his pain.

He wanted to die.

Yuusuke's eyes widened as Hiei suddenly lunged forward and fell down on the floor in an unconscious heap. 

"Hiei!"

*^^*

*Jaw drops* did I just write that? What the hell am I doing? This is pretty short ne?

Please review!!


	18. The bond between brother and sister

With you

Part 18: Bond between brother and sister

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Sorry for the short chapter last time. I was bombarded with schoolwork. But don't worry minna-san; this one is going to be longer.

*^^*

"Hiei!" Yuusuke shouted as he ran to his unconscious friend. He rolled Hiei on his back and his eyes widened as he felt how cold Hiei was, it wasn't normal for a fire demon. He checked Hiei's youki, and was shocked to discover that Hiei only had little youki needed to survive.

"Yukina…" Yuusuke whispered. He lay Hiei on the sofa and grabbed a blanket from his closet and draped it over the fire demon. He ran to the phone and called Yukina.

20 minutes later Yukina arrived. The ice maiden's face was frowning in worry as she felt Hiei's forehead. She turned to Yuusuke, "What happened to Hiei-san?" She asked, she looked down at the sleeping demon. She brushed back the long bangs that poured over the warded jagan. 

"I dunno. He just came here, saying that Kurama said to leave him alone. Then he just collapsed." Yuusuke threw his hands up into the air. "I don't know what's up with him and Kurama. They're fighting like they're married or something"

Yukina sighed in defeat, though she didn't want to admit it, she agreed with Keiko. Yuusuke was a little dense not to notice the changes between Kurama and Hiei. Yukina could clearly see that Hiei loves Kurama, and that Kurama felt the same, but was too worried about Maya to consider his own happiness.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Yuusuke said. He looked over his shoulder at the siblings. Yukina was brushing back Hiei's bangs, no matter how many times she did; the bangs would just spring back where they came from. A smile spread across his face, they looked like brother and sister. 

Yukina stared at Hiei's face. How much she wished that Hiei were her brother…she couldn't wish for any other one. Hiei was always looking after her, making her happy. He understood how it felt to be alone since childhood.

"Oniisan…" She whispered longingly. Then her crimson eyes widened when Hiei's eyes fluttered open and revealed identical crimson orbs.

"Yukina?" Hiei asked drowsily. "What are you doing here?" He tried to sit up but he couldn't, Yukina pushed him back down.

"You need lots of rest, Hiei-san." The pretty ice maiden ordered firmly. "You seem to have the Makai flu." She giggled slightly.

One black finely shaped eyebrow rose. "Why? I've never been to the Makai in a month. How could it have managed to get to the Ningenkai?" Hiei asked curiously, he haven't had the Makai flu all of his life. 

Yukina giggled again and it spread a warm feeling in Hiei's chest to see that he was the cause of Yukina's laughter. His sister…

Yukina's face turned serious and she looked down at her hands. "H-Hiei-san…what did you and Kurama-kun fight about?" She asked quietly.

Hiei stiffened. "How did you know?"

"Yuusuke-kun told me."

Suddenly, the air around them was filled with tension. Hiei considered telling Yukina what happened, but she didn't want Yukina to get involved with his problems. "I…"

Yukina placed her hand over Hiei's. "It's okay if you don't want to, Hiei-san. But trust me, Kurama-kun loves you. He just needs a little time." She said. She looked up and locked eyes with Hiei.

The fire demon searched Yukina's beautiful ruby eyes, searching for any sign of disgust or hate, but there wasn't any. He only found love and caring in those eyes, the kind of love that you would show to a brother.

The hand Yukina was holding was trembling slightly. Hiei was trembling, not because of the cold, he felt bereft. Yukina opened her amrs invitingly and Hiei fell into them like a child would to a mother.

Yukina rocked them slowly; she tightened her hold on Hiei as the fire demon's body racked with sobs. Hiei's sobs sounded like the sobs of an abandoned child and it made Yukina whisper soothing sounds on the fire demon's ear.

They stayed like that for a long time until Hiei's sobs finally quieted and he was sleeping soundly. Yukina lay the youkai down on the sofa and wrapped him with a blanket, she felt his forehead and smiled when it was feeling warm, a sign that Hiei was going to be fine.

She stood up and brushed off, she was about to say goodbye to Yuusuke when something caught her eye. Her eyes widened in surprise and she knelt down on the floor to get a closer look.

She picked up a small tear gem, black in color but a tear gem nonetheless. She looked back and forth in shock at the fire demon on the sofa and the tear gem in her hand. 

She felt like a heavy burden lifted itself from her shoulders and she smiled happily, a tear streaking down her cheek and forming into a bluish tear gem. She caught it and held both tear gems in her hand. 

Finally, she had found her brother.

*^^*

Told you this part is going to be longer. Writing this made me feel warm. This part lets us see how much Yukina loves her brother and vice versa. *Sniff* it almost made me cry. How was it? This is the first time I wrote a Brother-sister thing between Yukina and Hiei and I wasn't sure about it. 

Please review!!


	19. An early morning visit

With you

Part 19: An early morning visit

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Now that 'Forgotten' is finished. I can now concentrate on my other fics. Thank you to all the people who continue to support me in my writing!!

*^^*

Sunlight streamed through the window on Monday morning and Kurama groaned, putting an arm over his eyes in protest at the unwanted intruder. He suddenly became aware of what happened the night before and he sat up straight in bed.

He looked around the room cautiously, looking for any signs of black or Hiei or anything that would prove that the fire demon was in his room that night.

A twinkle on the floor caught his attention and his emerald eyes widened. He scrambled out of bed and picked up the small black tear gem. It had happened, it wasn't a dream.

The youko caressed the small marble and hugged it to his chest. Hiei's ki left a trace on it and it flooded the kitsune with warmth. 

He couldn't stand the pain anymore. He didn't know what to do. Hiei's face filled with hurt appeared in his mind's eye. He chocked back a sob.

He had hurt Hiei.

He had hurt the only creature he wanted to spend his life with. His black shadow…the crimson eyes…everything that he had longed for was gone.

It was already in his hand but he didn't grasp it tightly and it slithered away from his hold. 

The redhead was suddenly filled with determination and resolve. He could make it right again, right? No. He would make everything right again. Everything seemed so clear now. 

He wanted to be with Hiei forever.

Kurama now knew why he was constantly hurting Hiei. It was because he wanted to hurt Hiei enough to the extent that he would leave him, oblivious to the fact that hurting Hiei was like hurting himself.

He stood up in the middle of the room. Feeling better than he had in weeks. He had finally come to a choice.

He needed to talk to Maya.

*^^*

Maya stood outside the door of Yuusuke's apartment. She had decided to pay a visit to a friend, and to bring the special chicken soup that her mother had made.

Before she could knock, the door opened and Yuusuke's face popped out from the other side. His face broke out in a smile as he saw the person standing on his doorstep. "Maya-chan, ohayo!" He greeted. 

The brown-haired girl smiled at him. "Ohayo, Yuusuke-kun. Are you leaving? Because if you are I could come back later…" She said. A small frown crossed her pretty features.

The raven-haired teen shook his head. "No, not at all. I just figured that someone was coming." Actually, he had felt Maya's reiki. But she didn't need to know that. He gestured a hand towards the hallway. "Please come in." He even gave a mock bow that caused Maya to giggle.

"I brought some chicken soup that my mom made." A groan was heard and Maya turned to see the source of the sound. "Is anyone here?" She questioned.  

"Oh, Hiei's here. He seemed to have caught the flu. Yukina's already in there taking care of him." 

"Hiei-san is sick? Then it's a good thing that I brought some soup." She walked in the living room and saw Hiei asleep and lying on the sofa with a blanket draped over him. Yukina was sitting beside him on a chair and was stroking his hair tenderly.

Yukina looked up and saw Maya. "Maya-san. Ohayo." The ice maiden greeted. Maya nodded in reply. "Ohayo." She looked over at Hiei. "How's Hiei-san doing?"

"Pretty well. He should be up and about in a day or two." Yukina answered. The aqua-haired girl stood up. "I should probably go now. Genkai-shihan must be waiting for me, would you take care of him while I'm gone? Yuusuke-kun, Maya-san?" Her crimson gaze looked back and forth between the two humans.

Maya nodded eagerly. "Leave it to me! I'll take care of Hiei-san."

After Yukina had left, Yuusuke excused himself to go to work and Maya was left alone with Hiei. 

The brunette was reading a book quietly. She already had a bowl of steaming soup on a table beside her and was just waiting for Hiei to wake up when she heard a soft murmur. She looked up from her book and saw that Hiei was talking in his sleep.

Maya smiled softly. It was like watching her little brother sleep; she wondered what Hiei was dreaming of.

"Kurama…" Hiei uttered softly, it was so faint that the brunette had to strain her ears to hear him. Kurama…that was the nickname Shuuichi's friends used for her fiancé. She cocked her head to the side quizzically.

Hiei was dreaming of Shuuichi? She leaned closer to hear him better.

A moment later, Maya felt herself go numb with shock. She let go of the book and it landed on the floor.

"Kurama…ai shitteru…zutto…"

*^^*

Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! I am so evil!!! Oh if you don't know what Hiei's last line meant, it means 'Kurama…I love you…forever…' sappy isn't it? Maybe Yuusuke and Maya could be a couple here? *Gets whacked by a frying pan by a YuuxKeiko fan* Gomen! It's just that, they sound kinda' flirty here…Ah, Pshaw! I never liked Keiko much anyway. She always punches Yuu-chan! Botan suits him better!! *Runs away with her football helmet before rabid fans catch her*

Please review!!


	20. Fate

With you

Part 20: Fate

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Gomenasai for the late update! I've just been so busy with this Harry Potter fic that I'm writing with my sister and school that I haven't written an anime fic for a long time.

*^^*

"Tadaima! [I'm home!]" Maya's voice rang throughout their apartment as Kurama came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and a spatula in his left hand.

"Aa. Okaeri. [Welcome back]" Kurama greeted as Maya kissed him on the cheek. "Where were you? I was almost going to call you on your phone." He said as he walked in the kitchen, Maya trailing behind him.

"Oh, I was just at Yuusuke-kun's house. Hiei-san was there, he came down with the flu." She answered, she noted that Shuuichi seemed to stiffen at her words. She sat down on the kitchen table and leaned her chin on her hand.

"He did? So how was he?" Kurama stirred the curry he had been cooking in the pan. Hiei was sick? That was strange. In all of the years that he had known Hiei this was the first time he had heard that the Koorime was sick.

"He's fine. Nothing that a little rest won't cure." Kurama turned around to look at her. She seemed to be a little detached from the conversation, like there was something that troubled her. He turned off the stove and sat down on the kitchen table across from her. "Are you all right?" He asked. He had to make sure she was all right before he told her.

Maya was staring at him silently. Kurama could clearly see the turmoil in her brown eyes, and it bothered him greatly.

"Shuuichi…do you love Hiei-san?"

Kurama's eyes widened in shock, and he was at a loss for words. Did he just hear her right? The sudden urge to change into his fox form and run away seemed very appealing right now. But he was rooted at the spot.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me." Maya stood up from her seat and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry if I can't eat lunch with you. I'm a little tired." She said and strolled out of the kitchen and climbed up the stairs towards her room.

Kurama stood up as he heard the door to her room close with a slam. He wasn't mistaken, Maya did ask him. But why did she? His eyes fell on the curry. He suddenly didn't have any appetite. Something happened at Yuusuke's, and he had the inkling suspicion that Hiei had something to do with it.

He took off his apron and walked out of the house and into his car. He was going to Yuusuke's and talk to Hiei. He didn't care if Hiei ignored him.

He had to find out why Maya asked that question.

*^^*

"So, how do you feel?" Yuusuke asked as he placed a bowl of soup that Maya had brought earlier in front of Hiei. He leaned against the sink and picked up his own bowl and started eating.

"Better." Hiei replied and sipped a little of the soup. Actually, 'better' wasn't a term for it. Maybe 'miserable' and 'wanted to die' were much suited. But he wouldn't tell Yuusuke that, he didn't want him nosing in his personal business.

He needed to move on, to hell if Kurama didn't love him. He could live in Mukuro's castle and go on with his life. He didn't need that damn fox.

Now, if only he could convince himself that.

Yuusuke seemed to take in his bad mood and didn't bother him. That was something at least. Hiei was just content with the silence; he had to think for a while, now that all of his plans were completely changed.

Hiei had always thought that Kurama loved him. The fox was his first –and only- best friend. He was the only one who took care of him, he didn't irritate him, and he understood his feelings. Most of all, he made him happy.

That night three years ago changed his life; he didn't know if it was for the better or worse. But he was glad for it, because hearing Kurama say those three words that Hiei longed so much to hear made him see that someone actually cared for him.

But what did he do? He rejected the fox's proposal and even broke his heart in the process. And three years later, he came sauntering back into his life, only to find out that he had found someone else. In a sense, he deserved it. He had hurt Kurama. This was the price to pay for all the pain he had caused him. 

The fire demon buried his face in his hands and rubbed his temples. All of this gave him a headache. He saw Yuusuke place a small white object together with a glass of water. "Drink that. It will make you feel better." He informed him.

Hiei picked up the small medicine. He recognized this, Kurama gave him something similar before, and he could vaguely remember that this was called an 'aspirin'. The memory of the event brought a knife of pain stabbing at his heart. He shook his head and gulped down the medicine. No use dwelling in useless memories.

"If your finished with that soup just put the bowl in the sink. I'll take care of it later; I'll just go to the store for a while." Yuusuke said as he placed hid bowl in the sink, he picked up his jacket from the chair it was draped on. "Are you staying?" He asked before walking out of the kitchen. At Hiei's nod, he left the kitchen, waving over his shoulder. "Ja." Then he was gone.

Hiei walked into the living room. He just wanted to sleep; he still had a slight fever. He wanted to be in good condition before he returned to the Makai so he could bury himself in work once he was there.

He lay back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. What was he going to do now? He could continue working for Mukuro, but the idea seemed so boring. He didn't have any purpose to stay in the Ningenkai anymore, and he was retired from being a Reikai tantei, even if he were still working for Koenma he wouldn't have the courage to face Kurama again.

His crimson eyes fell on his katana, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. Well, he could commit suicide. But he didn't want to do that here, besides, it sounded so cowardly of him. But he did consider the idea the night before.

The sound of the doorbell echoed around the apartment, and Hiei made no move to get up. But the person outside the door seemed persistent and continued to press the doorbell. Hiei growled in exasperation and got up from the sofa, if it was Yuusuke he would hit him. He should have keys to his own house. But if it was someone else, he'll just have to ignore it.

He arrived at the door and swung it open. "Who is it?" He asked. Then his heart stopped as he saw the person standing outside the door. 

His eyes met the green orbs that haunted his dreams every night. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his face, holding a very surprised expression.

It was Kurama.

*^^*

Please review!!


	21. Open arms

**Title:** With you

**Author:** Sano

**Series:** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Warnings:** Yaoi and a bit OOC-ness

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers:** YYH is the product of Togashi-sensei's wonderful mind. I wish to keep Kurama and Hiei but unfortunately, they will sue me if I do. I am not making any profit of this; I'm still saving up for some of my anime needs so please understand.

**Couples:** Kurama x Hiei, Kurama Maya

**Note: **Hey, everyone!!! I'm back!!! I corrected some mistakes in this chapter so…have fun!!!

**With you**

**Part 21: Open Arms**

****

Hiei's crimson eyes widened to their extent at the sight of the redhead outside the door. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, and the hurt that he was feeling seemed to have intensified. He was rooted to the spot, just staring at Kurama before him.

Kurama was mirroring Hiei's expression excellently. He suddenly felt very nervous; his palms were even beginning to sweat. He should have expected this, but he wasn't expecting it so soon.

For what seemed like hours, Kurama finally found his voice. "Can we talk?" He said weakly. Hiei's face was devoid of emotion. Kurama felt so small under his burning gaze and cracked a small smile.

The fire demon didn't know what to do. He is still mad at Kurama, but there was no denying that seeing the kitsune's beautiful face brightened his mood a little.

Without another word, he turned around and walked inside the apartment. He left the door open, a sign that he was considering Kurama's presence.

Kurama's smile widened a little and he followed after his best friend. They arrived in the living room and just stood silently in front of each other.

The tension in the air was so thick that Kurama could almost choke on it. "Hiei I-"

"Leave." Hiei cut him off.

Kurama was flabbergasted. "What?" His smile vanished.

"I said leave."

"But Hiei, I came here to talk!" Kurama insisted.

Hiei glared at him. "You didn't seem to want to last night!" He retorted. He prepared to leap out the window but Kurama grabbed his arm before he got a chance. He shot him his most ruthless glare, but Kurama was as still as a board, and he looked determined. "Talk." He muttered.

"Thank you." Kurama said and let go of his arm. And making sure to block any means of escape, stood in front of the window and closed it.

Again, silence settled in the room. And Kurama was so nervous that his insides were twisting in his stomach. Even the most difficult heists that he had back in his youko days couldn't compare to the dilemma that he was facing now.

He darted a look at Hiei and sighed. "Hiei…" He paused, unsure of what to say. "Hiei…I'm sorry…" Hiei was still glaring at him. "I didn't know what to do. You left me three years ago, how do you suppose I was able to overcome it." 

Hiei started to say something. "You seem to be-"

"I didn't." Kurama cut him off. "I didn't get over you, Hiei…it was hard not being able to see you. I thought I would die when you didn't come back after 2 weeks." He chuckled bitterly. "I even considered suicide on the first year."

Everything that he had kept in tumbled out. "Then, Kaasan died. Do you know how much it hurts when someone you love so much leaves you?" Kurama paused to take in a deep breath. "First you, then Kaasan." He closed his eyes, he couldn't look at Hiei, if he did, he might lose his composure and break down.

"Then what about Maya?" Hiei's voice cut into his thoughts.

Kurama opened his eyes and gazed at Hiei sadly. "I know it sounds harsh, but I agreed to marry Maya because I was trying to forget you. Maya is so carefree and cheerful…she was there while I was grieving over Kaasan's death…I thought I had found the person that I would spend the rest of my life with…"

"But I just discovered that what I feel for Maya isn't the same as to what I feel for you. I love Maya as a friend…and I…" Kurama couldn't bring himself to say the words, so he decided to just show Hiei what he felt.

Hiei just stood there as Kurama walked closer to him. They were just a foot away from each other. Kurama made the first move and wrapped his arms around Hiei's shoulders and pulled the youkai closer to him.

Kurama buried his face in Hiei's neck. "I don't know what to do anymore Hiei…all these years I've been trying to forget you…but I can't, I still love you Hiei…as much as I did then, maybe more…" He whispered softly.

Hiei didn't know if he was just imagining it all, but the warmth that came from Kurama's body was proof enough. He responded, and wrapped his arms around the shaking redhead's body. He breathed in the smell of roses from the kitsune's hair and sighed.

"I love you too, Kurama…"

****

Maya gazed down at the piece of stationary in her hand, tears of sadness and realization coursing down her cheeks. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and wiped any trace of tears with the back of her hand.

She folded the paper into an envelope of the same color and wrote 'Shuuichi' on the back. Sighing, she lay back on the chair and stared at the ceiling. So many things were running through her mind. She couldn't sleep; the image of Hiei talking in his sleep haunted her.

She heard about Hiei before, 5 months ago, while she was cleaning Shuichi's room. She happened to stumble upon an old frayed photograph of Shuichi surrounded by his friends, Yuusuke and Kuwabara and a short, spiky haired boy.

She was shocked to see that Shuichi was pretty mad at her for touching it. Maya stood her ground and demanded for a reason for why he was so mad at her for looking at the photo. They didn't talk for about three days, and when they finally decided to settle things between them, Shuichi told him that the black haired individual was a very special friend of his in the past, and that his name was 'Hiei'. And that he was older than he looked when she asked about his age. Shuichi told her that he was gone and never to come back. She forgot all about it until now.

Now that she did, it all fit. The mysterious stranger with a tall stature and black hair was the same as the short and spiky haired boy in the photo. The crimson eyes…bearing so much experience in them…she was sure that they were the same person.

She always noticed that even though Shuichi never showed it, he was hiding sadness deep within his soul. Sometimes some of that sadness flickered in his eyes, giving the already rich color of his eyes a darker shade of green.

Maya hadn't noticed that the tears had started flowing again and she wiped them back roughly. In the process of blowing her nose into some Kleenex, she saw the phone lying innocently on the table.

A plan suddenly brightened itself in her head. Much as it would hurt her, she had to. She loved Shuichi too much. Picking up the phone, she punched in a series of numbers. The other line picked up and she spoke into the receiver. "Hello? Keiko-chan? Anou… is Yuusuke-kun there? Tell him it's about Hiei-san and I need to talk to him…thanks…"

****

**Doumo arigato for reading and please review!!**


	22. Tears of Goodbye

**Title:** With you

**Author:** Sano

**Series:** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Warnings:** Yaoi and a bit OOC-ness

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers:** YYH is the product of Togashi-sensei's wonderful mind. I wish to keep Kurama and Hiei but unfortunately, they will sue me if I do. I am not making any profit of this; I'm still saving up for some of my anime needs so please understand.

**Couples:** Kurama x Hiei, Kurama Maya

**Note: **Wow!! I left this fic hanging for more than a year, and I am sorry [and ecstatic] to say that this is the final chapter of 'With you'. I had so much fun writing this multi-chapter!! Thank you for all those who supported me and gave those wonderful reviews!! I love you all!! And I guess this would be my goodbye to the YYH-fic fandom, I don't know if I'll be writing YYH yaoi again…but well, I guess this will be my last…but when the right idea comes, well, I'll write YYH again!! Thank you all and please enjoy!!

**With you**

**Part 22: Tears of Goodbye**

****

The cool summer wind blew through the open window, the cold draft tickled the kitsune's senses and his eyes flew open, revealing his expressive emerald orbs. A feeling of panic crept into his mind at the unfamiliar surroundings, then the events that happened earlier dawned on him and he relaxed.

Warm breath floated over his ears, stirring some of the scarlet strands. He shivered slightly and buried himself further into the tight embrace, the arms around him wrapping themselves around him snugly.

A smile lit up the kitsune's face, a true smile that wasn't showed often since Hiei left three years ago. Hiei's arms around him just felt so…right. He wanted to relish every moment of it, he never wanted to leave the solace of the half-koorime's arms again if he could help it.

He turned his body so that he was facing Hiei. The fire demon was sleeping soundly. For some reason they ended up sleeping on the sofa after their little confession, perhaps they just needed some well-deserved rest after the emotional roller coaster that they've been on for the past three years.

Emerald orbs intently studied Hiei's face, their green depths holding such wonder in them and a smile on his face. He lifted a finger and began tracing the delicate contours of the koorime's face, over the covered jagan, the delicate eyebrows, the crimson eyes that were closed in slumber…it was fascinating how much Hiei had matured over the years. The scowl was no longer on his face, as if he had found some peace within his soul. Kurama sighed contently and kissed him on the cheek, inhaling everything he could from this wonderful creature that held him.

He was so absorbed into his private thoughts that he didn't notice Hiei awakening and his crimson eyes opened, perhaps registering surprise for a moment then relaxing into relief. He buried his face into the mass of red hair in front of him, sighing contentedly.

Kurama smiled and lifted a hand to cup against Hiei's cheek. "So, you're awake." Hiei retreated from his hair and leveled his face with the kitsune's.

"Ah." He answered shortly.

The youko's eyes dropped down to Hiei's lips, they looked so soft and inviting, he was tempted to kiss the fire demon. But he couldn't, not until…

Hiei noticed his infatuation and made the first move, he was inching his face towards the fox's but a graceful finger stopped him, stopping on his lower lip. He tried looking down at the intruding digit, his crimson eyes crossed. Kurama just had to laugh at the half-koorime's confused expression. His handsome face scrunched together, it was just too cute!

But his melodious laughter died away when he focused at the matter they were facing. The emerald orbs fluttered close and he took in a deep breath. He opened them again and looked at Hiei solemnly.

"Hiei…I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side…but the problem is, I have to break off my engagement with Maya…I just know it would hurt her…and that's the last thing I want to do to her…" Kurama whispered sadly.

"If you don't want to, I can go talk to her, Kitsune." Hiei replied while running his thumb over the bridge of Kurama's nose. He still marveled at the fact that Kurama was here in his arms, something that he had wished for in the last three years. Living in the Makai was incredibly lonely. Even though Mukuro had offered her companionship, he wanted them to remain friends. Just imagining Kurama's radiant smile in the loneliest of nights made him long for the fox so badly.

Kurama shook his head. "Iie, I want to explain everything to her…but I would want you to be with me then." He then settled into the crook of Hiei's neck, pressing their bodies together. It was a wonder how they managed not to fall off the sofa, the redhead thought, and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a small smile. It was good to stay like this…everything felt so peaceful.

He was about to settle in for some more rest when the sound of a key jingling into a doorknob sounded, then Yuusuke's booming announcing his arrival.

"Oi, Hiei!! Are you here? I brought some ramen!" Kurama rolled out from Hiei's arms so quickly that he may have injured himself, and then scrambled towards the stuffed armchair beside the sofa they were previously residing in.

Kurama settled himself into the sofa before Yuusuke entered the room and saw them in a much more compromising position. Yuusuke saw him and smiled. "Yo, Kurama! I didn't know you were coming. So you guys patched up things?"

The redhead nodded, "Um, yeah…that more or less sums it up." He glanced at Hiei and saw the youkai glaring at him. Uh, oh…he seems to be angry. He didn't want Yuusuke to see them together, not yet anyway while he hadn't told Maya yet. He would have to explain later.

"Actually, Kurama said he had some errands to do. I'm coming with him to help." Hiei said suddenly and both ex-tanteis turned to look at him. Yuusuke noticed the slightly miffed look on Hiei's face and decided not to know what happened. They seem to have made up already, but maybe there was another fight brewing in there somewhere.

Yuusuke took a step back and smiled hesitantly. "Uh, sure. Then I guess…I'll see you later, ne? Um, I have to go too and meet Keiko…" Then he zipped out of the apartment as fast as he could. Ch' you could almost feel the tension crawling against your skin in there!! Yuusuke thought as he closed the door. He just hoped that those two wouldn't end up killing each other.

Once Yuusuke was gone, Hiei fixed his glare on Kurama, and the fox gulped nervously. "What the hell was that?" His baritone voice held so much anger and pain that Kurama winced slightly.

Kurama sighed and fiddled with a lock of his crimson hair. "I'm really sorry, Hiei. I don't want anyone to know about us yet, at least not until Maya knows." He looked so sincere that the fire demon couldn't help but smile faintly.

"Hai, I understand."

****

The myriad of thoughts running through her head confused her. Anger…sadness…betrayal…but even if she felt all those things, she just couldn't get angry with Shuuichi. It pained her that the person that she had loved for the past two years didn't really belong to her…

Shuuichi was her fiancé and her best friend at the same time. The handsome redhead made her feel protected, happy. She thought that she had the perfect husband-to-be, all her friends and relatives thought so too.

Maya wouldn't exchange her experience with Shuuichi for anything in the world.

But now, staring at the apartment that she had lived in for over a year, she can't help but feel hurt. Nostalgia was nagging at her being, her mind was screaming at her to claim her fiancé for herself, to fight for what was rightfully hers. Of all the things that she wanted for her fiancé, Maya wanted him to be happy.

"I don't want to get in the way of his happiness…" Maya whispered brokenly to the empty apartment. Placing a lavender envelope on the top of her dresser, she picked up her suitcase and walked out of the apartment.

But before she disappeared from Shuuichi's life, there was one last thing that she had to do.

****

Kurama had already left to go to work for the rest of the day and Hiei was alone in Yuusuke's apartment again. He looked down at his calloused hands. The happiness bubbling in his chest was almost too much for him to handle. He wanted to shout out his feelings to the world.

Kurama loves him…

Youko Kurama, the most amazing and most beautiful creature in all the three worlds, loves him…

Him!!

Him, Hiei, the forbidden child of the Koorime, was loved by the enchanting fox demon. He had already tried pinching himself to know if it was only a dream, but it wasn't. Everything that the fox had said and done was really real!!

The half-koorime felt a genuine smile stretching across his face. But before he could show his obvious elation and excitement, he heard the jingle of keys and Yuusuke's ki tickled his senses. The raven-haired teen grinned at him then handed him a piece of paper.

"Maya-chan called earlier. She said that she wanted you two to meet at that address." His grin widened as he looked at Hiei naughtily. "You sly dog you, Kurama would have your head if he knows that his fiancée has the hots for you!"

Hiei looked confused as he regarded the piece of paper in his hand. "Sly dog? Hots? Is Maya-san going to cook something?" He was like a little child faced with long division as homework. Yuusuke boomed with laughter and grabbed Hiei's jacket.

"C'mon, Hiei!! I'll take you there, then I'll leave you so you and Maya-chan can talk, ne?" He dragged the fire demon out the door and before Hiei can offer a protest, they boarded a cab. In ten minutes or so they were standing in front of a coffee shop named 'The Beans house' not far from Kurama's apartment.

Smiling mischievously, Yuusuke pushed Hiei into the café, waving at Maya, he left his friend. "See ya later, Hiei!" Then he was gone.

Maya stood up and smiled as Hiei approached the table. She asked if he wanted anything to drink and Hiei shook his head, and immediately noticed her red-rimmed eyes and her flushed cheeks. "Maya-san, were you crying?" He asked gently. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt, if she was crying already, how would she react when Kurama broke their engagement?

She laughed, a bitter hollow laugh, and then she shook her head. "Oh, this is nothing, Hiei-san. Anyway, I really wanted to talk to you. Thank you for coming." She took in a deep breath, and then looked up, her brown eyes boring into Hiei's crimson ones.

"I wanted to talk about Shuuichi."

It seemed as if hours passed as they stared at each other. Hiei felt as if his heart had dropped to his stomach and that the room was closing in on the both of them. "M-Maya-san, I-I…" He started. Suddenly, the excitement that he'd been feeling before evaporated, he felt nervous and fidgety.

"Hiei-san…"

"I…love him…"

Maya smiled and a tear trailed down her cheek. "I know." She ran a hand through her hair. The tears kept falling, like miniature sprinklers. "I want to tell you something, Hiei. Can I call you that?" The fire demon nodded mutely, "A while back…I saw a photo of Shuuichi and his friends…you were there, thought I wouldn't have recognized you if it weren't for your eyes."

She took a sip of her coffee and set down the cup shakily. "He was mad at me for touching it…I asked him about you, and he said you were a friend he lost contact with. I never realized till now that…you were special to Shuuichi. So special that I knew that I could never replace you in his heart."

They grew silent, Hiei fidgeting with the napkin on the table and Maya crying silently. After a small eternity, Hiei looked up and spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Maya-san…" It was his turn to take in a shaky breath. "Three years ago…Ku-Shuuichi confessed his feelings for me. I wanted to return his feelings, but I didn't…I ran away…" Maya swallowed hard and listened intently to the man in front of him. Her heart was being torn in two, but she needed to hear this.

Hiei spoke softly, his words holding sadness. "The time I spent away from him was torture…my love for him grew each day…and before I could stop myself, I came here. I wanted to know if I still had the chance to be with him. But when I saw you and I knew your engagement…I lost hope…"

They looked at each other, both feeling the pain of loving the same person, one who lost before, and the other about to. With a smile, Maya reached across the table and held Hiei's hand in hers.

"Please make Shuuichi happy, Hiei." She stood up and walked around the table to hug Hiei. The fire demon smiled as he patted the woman's back gently.

"Daijoubo. I will make him the happiest person in the world, if I fail…I want you to-"

Maya shook her head at him, "No, I doubt it that Shuuichi will be sad when you two are together." With one last smile, she picked up her suitcase and walked out of the coffee house, she held up her hand to call a cab.

"Maya!" Kurama was running towards her, in his hand was the envelope that she had left in the apartment. She felt a fresh lump of tears rising up her throat.

She looked down at the ground. "Shuuichi…"

Kurama's emerald eyes darkened with melancholy. "Maya, I'm so sorry…I…" Maya shushed him with a finger on his lips.

Hiei meanwhile was watching them from the door, he had seen Kurama and had run out, but stopped. This was the chance for them to talk. He felt sad for Maya…

Maya spoke, her voice clear, she wasn't angry, she just felt a little sad. "I want you to be happy, Shuuichi. That's why I'm leaving." She brushed away a lock of crimson hair that had fallen in front of Kurama's face.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Maya…I shouldn't have asked you to marry me. I was wro-"

"Look over there, Shuuichi." She directed his gaze to Hiei. "Hiei is the person who will make you happy, not me…if we married, I know you wouldn't be truly satisfied. That's all there is to it." She called a cab and it stopped in front of them.

"Maya…"

The brunette smiled at him one last time. "You can talk to me at my mother's in a few days." She kissed him on the cheek and sat down into the plush seating. "Hiei loves you and you love him. Just be together, ne?" She closed the door and the cab drove away.

After a few moments of silence, Hiei came up behind him. "Kitsune…" He didn't know what to do in these kinds of complicated situations…he wanted to comfort Kurama…

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to do anything. Kurama turned around to face him. "Let's go home, Hiei." He took the half-Koorime's hand in his and tugged him to the direction of his apartment.

Hiei was silent for a moment, and then he smiled. He entwined their fingers together and let the fox lead the way. "Hai, let's go home."

****

Hiei was standing by the stove; he was looking down at the red…stuff that was floating inside the pot. Looking behind him at the kitchen table, he saw the mounds of piled vegetable peelings. He grimaced then looked down at the pot once more.

Today was Kurama's birthday. The kitsune would be home from work any minute and he was nowhere close to the surprise dish that he had planned for dinner.

He took a taste of the concoction he was cooking and his face scrunched up at the taste that spread on his tongue. Eck…it was too salty!

Before he could remedy his cooking, he heard the door opening and Kurama's shout of 'Tadaima!' echoing in the small apartment. Hiei lunged at the table to dump all the vegetable peelings in the trashcan when Kurama suddenly walked in.

A year had passed since Kurama broke off his engagement with Maya. He talked with her parents, though they were a bit angry with him, and apologized to them. Both he and Maya announced their cancellation of the wedding and explained to all their friends what had happened.

It was a bit hard on Kurama and Hiei. Some of the people who heard of their relationship looked down at them, even some of the people at Kurama's workplace were giving the kitsune a hard time. Hiei had offered to blast them all with his kokuryuhaa but Kurama laughed and told him that he would be just fine.

Hiei and Maya were still friends, and sometimes, she would come over to have dinner with them, with Kurama cooking of course. She no longer felt sad and even teased the two sometimes. The redhead was glad for her innuendos; it was such a rare occasion to see Hiei blushing every time Maya joked about their sex life.

And Maya was right. Hiei did make Kurama happy. She was glad for the decision she had made, or she would never have seen Kurama smiling so joyfully as he was with his beloved.

"What is that smell?" Kurama caroled teasingly. As every time that Hiei saw the redhead, the vision always took his breath away. Every day he would thank the Gods who gave him a chance to be with Kurama, he was grateful for every touch and every kiss from the youko.

Hiei hid the boiling pot from the kitsune's view. "Nothing." He tried to block Kurama but the youko was just too fast for him and had gotten a spoon of the…stuff…from the pot.

"No, Kurama! Don't!" But it was too late, as soon as the spoon was in his mouth; Kurama coughed and spit out the piece of meat…or was that a vegetable? Hiei handed him a glass of water and the redhead drank it greedily.

After Kurama got rid of the awful taste in his mouth, he sat down on the kitchen table. "What was that?" Hiei sighed.

"I was supposed to cook you a wonderful dinner for your birthday…"

Kurama smiled and walked up to half-koorime. "That's so sweet, Hiei. But you know, koibito. You don't have to do anything for me. Just having you here by my side is the most wonderful present that I could ever had." Holding Hiei's face in his hands, he kissed him on the nose and caressed his cheeks.

Hiei sighed and looked into his life-partner's beautiful emerald eyes. "Ai shitteru, kitsune…" he whispered softly.

Kurama leaned his forehead against Hiei's and answered, "I love you too, koibito…" He leaned closer and captured the fire demon's lips. Automatically, Hiei's hands tangled into his crimson hair and Kurama snaked his arms around his neck.

I don't need anything…I can be happy…as long as I'm with you… 

**Owari**

May 5, 2004 

**Thank you to all who followed the story and reviewed!! This is for all you guys!!!**


End file.
